


Unreal

by Dlna



Category: Dungeon & Fighter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlna/pseuds/Dlna





	Unreal

【冰爆】Unreal

-Glacial x Warlock

-半年前码好的梗，无误

 

 

[几点了？]

Warlock打了个呵欠，合上手里的书，怂进被窝的倦意让他的脑袋眩晕发涨，眼睛也是酸涩得不行，软软的珊瑚绒睡衣蹭着脸颊加深了睡意。

[那个混球不打算回家了吗？]

Warlock不得不从温暖的被窝里爬出来，穿上一只歪躺在地上的棉鞋，抓起床边的厚袄子裹在身上，从床底寻到上床前踢走的另外一只棉鞋，武装齐全了才扭捏地下了楼。

从门外瞬移进Swift家，却因为穿太厚摔倒在瓷砖地板上，趴在地上的Warlock滚了半圈，随后被人架着胳肢窝提了起来。

“明明可以跟冰块睡一个窝，出个门还裹得像只熊一样。”

“闭嘴Lord。”Glacial捏捏Warlock的软脸，“乖啦乖啦，你先回家睡，马上就说完了。”

“哦。”

“别又摔咯~”Lord摇摇手里盛着红酒的高脚杯，引来Warlock恶狠狠的一眼。

Warlock回身开了房门，慢慢摇着上了楼。

“快点说完快点回家啦，你这个假贵族。”Glacial和着杯子和手指全给Lord冻上。从手指渐渐麻木至手心的Lord终于重新说起正事。

“真过分……”

Lord甩了甩终于恢复知觉的手臂，勉强放飞了手里传达消息的小蝙蝠。

“你能放我走我真的谢天谢地啊，Lord。”

“你能给我解冻真是谢天谢地啊，Glacial。”

无视Lord幽怨的小眼神，Glacial三步两步回了家，蹬掉靴子打着赤脚就先去卧室看Warlock有没有乖乖睡觉，有没有盖好被子，有没有给他暖床。

今天的Warlock也乖乖听话的暖了床也睡了觉，床头留了一盏昏暗但是温暖的床头灯，Warlock软软的黑发被映成了暖橘色。Glacial把手探进被子里，一股暖暖的热气就围了上来。

真幸福。

悄悄出了门，原本打算轻手轻脚一番洗漱，但越是担心把Warlock吵醒就越是容易制造出一点杂音。玻璃的漱口杯与陶瓷制的洗漱台相碰发出“当”的一声脆响，塑料的洗脸盆被一个手滑扔到了地上发出“乒嘣”的碰撞声，倒个洗脚水没掌握到力度一声“哗啦”就冲进Glacial的耳朵里。

Glacial心想糟糕，原本就睡不怎么好的Warlock怕是被他给吵醒了吧。

瞬移进卧室，捏着被子提起来，慢慢拨开盖住Warlock那张小脸的冬被，似乎Warlock并没有受到声音的影响，反而睡得格外的香，丝毫不见得要醒过来。

可能是因为今天Warlock被Swift带出去刷任务，刷得连黑暗之眼都感觉到了疲惫吧。

Glacial小心掀开被角，把自己塞进了被窝里，手臂很熟练的圈住Warlock的细腰，还捧着Warlock的脑袋轻轻揉在自己肩窝处。

Warlock睡得很沉，随意Glacial的动作怎么摆，就是没觉得会醒。Glacial感知到了Warlock的黑暗之眼也沉入了很深的睡眠当中，借着黯淡的床头灯的光线，Glacial不知道是第多少回打量起Warlock的睡颜。

从额头开始，Glacial的手指跟随着他目光所及之处，往往这时候，Warlock一般都会被弄醒，黑色但很迷茫的瞳孔会眯成一条小缝，小巧的嘴唇上下开合说着“快点睡觉”之类的话。但今天他似乎被沉睡中的Warlock迷了心窍，以往都是用目光游走在Warlock的睡颜上，今日他却闭上双眼，用唇齿去描绘Warlock的模样。

同样从额头开始，慢慢移动到没有皱起的眉头上。没有皱眉的Warlock，今晚肯定睡得安稳。

舌头游走到轻轻遮盖住黑瞳的眼皮，Glacial感觉到那双黑瞳在快速的移动，如同小折扇一样浓密的睫毛很轻很轻的抖了下。看来Warlock所沉浸的，没有汗珠、没有皱眉的梦，应该是个美梦。

旁边不是特别挺立的鼻梁，但是十分的小巧鼻头正在缓慢的呼吸，Glacial轻轻咬了一下可爱的鼻头，继续向着旁边滑去。

婴儿肥的脸颊，平时可以用手去捏捏，但一般都会被Warlock用旋炎破弹开。今天Glacial大大方方的咬了一口Warlock的脸颊，甚至还使坏，轻轻向外扯了扯。

然后是微张的唇。唇下的牙关不松也不紧的咬合在一起，Glacial小心翼翼的把下唇吸到自己口中舔舐、啃咬，伸出舌尖轻轻撬开牙关，顺着齿列一一滑过，顶着Warlock的上颚刮蹭了一下，而后吮着软软的小舌，交换着同样气息的深吻。

Glacial不停地变换着亲吻的角度，更深入的索取身下人的香甜。银丝顺着Warlock的嘴角滑了出来，睡梦中呼吸不畅的Warlock扭了扭脑袋，以示难受，Glacial没吻够，眼睛睁开小小的缝隙，瞥见Warlock皱起的眉头，知道不能继续亲吻了。索性将就着捧着Warlock脸颊的手，用睡衣袖子擦干了Warlock滑出来的，混着两人的津液，接着往下走。

纤细的脖颈上，小巧的喉结小幅度的滚动，Glacial嘬了一口，随即在颈侧的位置，吮吸出一个红色的草莓印。觉得一个还不够，又在另一侧咬了一个草莓印出来。

锁骨是令人浮想联翩的地方。Warlock平时穿着打着丝带的桃心领衬衫，把锁骨遮了个严严实实的。舔舐了一圈锁骨的形状，牙齿轻合，不轻不重，印了一排牙印的程度。

被睡衣阻挡的Glacial一颗一颗解着Warlock的睡衣扣，胸口大片光滑的肌肤袒露了出来，睡衣大敞，简简单单被Warlock压在背下，衣领顺带着被挂在了紧致的手臂上。Glacial摸着细滑圆润的肩膀，浅浅淡淡地啄着，如同一个按了红色印泥的印章，在Warlock的胸口盖出一个又一个独属于Glacial的章。慢慢移动着嘴唇，滑向了被突如其来的冷空气袭击，而挺立起来的红樱。一口咬住，用牙齿轻轻厮磨，意外听到了Warlock喉头里的一声喘息。

要被惊醒了？……

吓得Glacial睁大了眼，光线照进瞳孔有些不适应。

Glacial看见除了脸变得有些绯红的Warlock，也没有醒过来的迹象，安心的松了口气，把Warlock的身子摆正了，也把自己也轻轻放在了Warlock的身上。

咬上另一边的红樱，舌苔狠狠碾压着乳晕，没被照顾到的一边就用手指代替。Glacial沉浸在玩弄Warlock的身体难以自拔，让他回过神来的还是下身已经开始充血半勃的器官。

视线之内，裸露着上身的Warlock泛起粉色，Glacial忍不住爱抚着Warlock的每一寸，滑腻得不想抬起手的皮肤，被他吸出草莓印的脖颈，咬的有些红肿的乳珠，还有被他逗弄而敏感挺立的地方……

Warlock就这样毫无防备的睡在Glacial身下，口腔中分泌的口水差点让他忘记吞咽。

如果……如果，能够把Warlock的身体探究的更具体一点的话……

 

 

Glacial真的觉得自己肯定是被身下的小人迷走了魂，不然他要如何解释他褪下了Warlock的裤头，还用手圈住Warlock有些硬挺的阴茎上，径自小心撸动的行为？

睡梦中的Warlock呼吸变得急促起来，很快就被带着薄茧的手指推向了高潮，微微开合的小嘴漏出一两声奶猫一样的呻吟。这是Glacial从来没听过的，属于Warlock却又如此娇细的声音。从顶端的小孔喷涌而出的乳白色的粘稠物质沾了Glacial满手，以前十分摈弃的那些曾经Lord有意无意告诉他的话，此刻居然派上了用场。

就着Warlock的东西涂抹到Warlock股缝中间隐藏着的小洞边缘，食指极小心的没入Warlock的后穴。被狠狠咬住一个指节之后就紧紧卡住很难动弹，Glacial把Warlock的双腿架到自己双肩上，试图把Warlock的臀瓣掰得更开。食指勉勉强强蠕动着才艰难的吞下一根，沾满了精液的中指学着刚才的样子，找到诀窍之后，进入变得简单起来。Warlock窸窸窣窣冒出几句呻吟，直至第三根手指的加入，Warlock嘴里的声音变得明亮了起来。

Glacial忍不住剥了自己的裤子，被压抑了很久的小兄弟终于透了气，虽然三根指头的长短以及粗细比起自己的东西来，还是有点差距，但是弄得软软的Warlock应该能撑住的吧。

如同一个采花大盗，担心Warlock突然惊醒的同时，还要受着细碎的声音震动着耳膜的煎熬，下身变得更加的难耐了。

最终下定决心的Glacial已经想好了，哪怕是被Warlock用末日湮灭对着他狂轰滥炸也要吃掉他。对着开拓好的小穴，Glacial小心挤进了前端，就感觉到有点被卡住了。担心把Warlock弄伤，自己也只好强忍住欲火，一点一点慢慢往里挤，弄出了满头的汗。Glacial脱了自己身上最后一件上衣，嫌弃的丢在一旁。

“嗯啊……”

Warlock难耐的扭着身子，身体自主做出反应，小穴一直在拒绝着Glacial。每当挤进一点，Warlock喉头里的呻吟就变得大声一点，完完全全考验着在Warlock面前的Glacial，所具有的忍耐极限。

终于挤到头的Glacial喘了一口粗气，被Warlock狠狠绞紧的感觉有一种说不上来的爽，柔软的肠壁紧紧包裹住Glacial的东西。Glacial迫不及待的想尝试着轻轻退出一点，再插进去时的快感。十分担心Warlock被弄伤这个问题让Glacial停留了很久，等待着Warlock身体做出的自动反应，才敢开始缓慢的抽插。

Glacial感觉到Warlock的身体开始分泌出肠液帮助润滑，已经完全适应了之后，身下开始慢慢开始加速。双手握着Warlock纤细柔软的腰肢，慢慢冲撞着圆润的臀瓣。原本挂在肩上的小腿垮到了Glacial的腰间，不够尽兴的滋味让理智更加的得寸进尺。抬起Warlock的大腿，狠狠折叠，几乎贴上了Warlock的上半身。

渐渐变得疯狂起来的Glacial俯下身去吻住软糯的、漏出细碎呻吟的小嘴。情欲把Glacial褪成雪白色的双眸重新染成淡红，松开了按压在腿窝位置的手，转而轻轻捧起了脸颊，Warlock皱起了眉头，似乎现在梦到的东西让他不开心了。依依不舍的离开清甜的唇齿，用手指把Warlock皱起的眉头抚平，凑到Warlock的耳边轻语：

“把你的一切都给我，我的爱人……”

 

 

Warlock拿着任务单走到了天帷巨兽门口。

今天任务也是格外的简单啊。Warlock看着任务单上写着的“击败使徒罗斯特”，觉得真是浪费时间。

一张电网一张图，很快就进到了最后Boss的房间——一条船上。Warlock四周望了望，并没有发现罗斯特的踪影，

“嘁，无趣。”Warlock摸出这张任务单甩了甩，眼里充满了一副嫌弃的意味。正在他打算放弃这个任务重新接一个任务的时候，船身旁边突然冒出来一只很多眼睛的章鱼怪，正张扬着它的触手，准备往船上乱捅一通。

“哼，使徒？章鱼而已。”

Warlock靠着自己的瞬移躲掉了所有攻击甲板的触手，并且还趁乱用聚集在指尖的雷光链打断了好几根，恶心的大触手掉落了在甲板上，神经促使这些恶心的东西继续扭动着，Warlock看着简直快要吐了出来。

大章鱼见势不妙，直接捅破了船底，海水从破口涌进了船舱，船只也相应的开始下沉，但似乎船只被什么东西拽着往海底拉扯，下沉速度异常的快，Warlock还来不及反应，船底就停在了海底的沙面上着了陆。

本来还使劲憋了一口气的Warlock受不住长时间的憋气，一下子张了口呼吸了几下，却惊讶的发现自己能在海底呼吸。正讶异着自己似乎拥有了特异功能的Warlock，丝毫没有注意到头顶上直直冲下来的大章鱼。

大章鱼用触手把出神的Warlock的手脚紧紧卷住，一点也动不得。不知什么时候突然从船底飘出来很多小章鱼，一窝蜂的朝无法动弹以至于也无法施展技能的Warlock扑过去。小章鱼黏糊糊的小触手轻易挑开皮扣，撕碎衣裤，Warlock发了狠劲的扭动也是无能为力。除了眼睁睁看着衣物的碎片随海浪飘荡越来越远之外，几乎什么都做不了。

他已经被剥得赤身裸体了。小章鱼开始在他的身体上肆意妄为，脸上爬满了，胸口爬满了，甚至还有的爬进了平日里用来排泄的后穴里。粘腻的小触手在肠道里弯曲，扭动，直到碰到了某一个地方的时候，Warlock全身彻底软得不能动了。

更加可悲的是，喉咙里情不自禁发出的淫靡呻吟，连自己都觉得放荡得恶心。

那只大章鱼似乎看准了这个时机，Warlock的视线紧紧瞪着朝他伸来，似乎要穿透他的那几只触手。但是触手只是简单的拐了弯，转而紧紧吸附在他的身体上游走，这出乎了他的意料之外。触手上的吸盘狠狠蹂躏着胸前的红豆，挑逗他的敏感神经，身体软得不像话，但下身又非常不争气的挺立了起来。触手似乎发现了这个羞耻的地方，圈起来裹住，在上面使劲的摩擦。

“啊……嗯……”

突如其来的刺激让Warlock承受不住，喉头里滚着黏液，甚至他感觉到了羞耻的泪水直直滚出眼眶。

后穴里的小章鱼退出去了，本以为大章鱼戏弄完了之后会给他来一个真正的绝杀，但事情的发展总是很难预料，退出去了小章鱼，却被大章鱼的一根大触手捅进了后穴。

看着渐渐退去的小章鱼，换来的却是大章鱼的触手时，Warlock从来没受到过这样的耻辱。敏感的大腿根被触手缠住，强制性把自己的身体折成了连自己都吃惊的程度，嘴里被塞进了触手，后穴也被塞进了触手。嘴里的触手似乎要顶弄到他的小舌头才罢休，后穴里的那只狠狠碾着肠壁抽插，一遍一遍不知疲劳的索取着。

Warlock在混乱之中瞥见了大章鱼的眼睛，那只大眼睛如同镜面，倒映着自己落魄狼狈、却又无比淫乱不堪的模样。

怎么会这样……

Warlock滚着名为耻辱的泪水，突然格外的想念Glacial。

想要Glacial来拯救他。

“Warlock……”

耳边突然传来Glacial的声音，Warlock以为是自己在绝望之中的幻听。

“……Warlock，War……”

眼前似乎晃过了Glacial的虚影，想伸手去抓住它，随即飞散在海水里。

“Glacial……”

救我……

 

 

“Warlock……？”

Warlock渐渐清醒了过来，被眼泪模糊了的瞳孔只看清了昏暗灯光下，Glacial的轮廓。

“……Glacial？……”

身体轻飘飘如同不是自己的，小人眯起双眼，哼哼唧唧的扭着身子，接着一巴掌拍上Glacial被汗湿了的脸。

Glacial握着黏在自己脸上的手掌，Warlock眼角的泪花还在落个不停。Glacial把泪珠给Warlock抹了去，看清了模样的Warlock安了心。随后他被身后小穴里抽动着的快感吸引了注意力，“你在……干什么？”

“吃掉你……”灼热的喘息喷在了Warlock的脸上，异常绯红的脸颊让当机的大脑回了神。

原来刚刚那个梦是因为这个？Warlock看了看自己所在的位置的形式。

小腿被架在了Glacial的手臂上，汗水把脊背沾得黏糊糊的，耳边是急促的喘息，以及身下肉体相撞的声响。

没等到Warlock完全体会，伴随着Glacial抽插的节奏，Warlock止不住的呻吟又冒了出来。

Glacial看着那双被泪水雾花了，如同黑洞一样的黑瞳，在此刻染上情色，变得生动起来，纯黑与银白的发丝交错混在了一起，粘在了Warlock潮红的脸颊旁。

还好还好，不是章鱼怪。

还好是Glacial，不是别的什么东西。

“我……做了噩梦。”

强而有力的手指穿过Warlock后脑的头发，脸颊被亲吻温柔对待。

“抱歉……”

Glacial讨着吻，瀑布般的雪色长发给他们隔离出一个狭小的甜蜜空间。Warlock用一只手圈住Glacial的脖子，另一只手顺着Glacial的小臂摸上手拐,然后被Glacial牵着手掌压上了枕头，两人的手指十指相扣着。

“不喜欢的话……以后就不做了。”

Glacial停下了动作，紧紧把Warlock抱在怀里。

“不会……”

Warlock把小腿勾上Glacial有力的后腰，抬手回抱了Glacial。后背上的肌肉线条摸在手里，让Warlock莫名感到安心。

“以后再做这样的事……把我叫醒好吗？”

Warlock把Glacial的耳朵凑到自己唇边，送上一记亲吻。

“不会不高兴吗？我私自的行为……”

“当然不高兴……你让我做了噩梦。”

Glacial把Warlock抱得更紧了，

“……但是……我、喜欢。”Warlock伸手探了探两人交合的地方，摸到了一手的黏腻。“难受就继续吧，反正……”

Warlock扭动了一下腰肢，直肠的软肉粘着Glacial的肉刃被拉扯出来，

“都想要。”

满满都是邀请的字句入了耳，像是一簇小火花，点燃了心里的那根柴火。一旦开始燃烧，烈焰便再也肆无忌惮。

一点也没有保留，几乎用尽了全身力气去完成这份情爱，身下那个如同妖精一样，每一声浪叫像是海里的鲛人，唱着蛊惑人心的旋律，诱引着无辜的船员，最终撞向礁石。

Glacial甘愿做那无辜的船员，哪怕玉石俱焚，沉入名为Warlock的深海也是心甘情愿。

Glacial紧紧环住Warlock的纤腰，贴着自己的小腹。Warlock离开了床面的背脊弯出一个美丽的弧度，从脖子到腹部，像是濒死的天鹅。

狠狠咬住身下那双樱桃般的蜜唇，Warlock的呻吟全部没入深吻里。

身下撞击越来越猛烈，直到两人同时到达高潮，Warlock颤抖着接受了Glacial灼人的东西，两人的腹部被他弄得一塌糊涂。

瘫软在Glacial身下，没有一点力气能使上手，手掌被抓了过去，在手心的位置落下一吻。

 

 

“夜晚还很漫长……”

他提着嘴角，看见Glacial这样说着。

 

 

Fin。


End file.
